galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Guts
Alien Guts appeared in 1968 TV series called Ultraseven. Alien Guts (ガッツ星人 Gattsu Seijin) are bird-like alien species from the planet Guts that appeared on the Ultraseven series. They are known for defeating Ultraseven and for his crucifixion. They first appeared in the two-part story episodes 39 and 40. One of them appeared in the big screen as one of the antagonists on Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. After the destruction of Aron, Alien Guts analyzed every aspect of Ultraseven including his human disguise of Dan Moroboshi. They were later planning on how to defeat Ultraseven, one of the Aliens suggested to kill Dan Moroboshi, but the other Guts said that is better to kill Ultraseven: They were going to fight him, defeat him, show to humanity that he was defeated and the humans would be left with no choice but to surrender to them. At the Ultra Garrison, many false alarms were going off, the alarm sounded again, Dan Moroboshi and Anne were sent to patrol and see what was happening. That night as Dan and Anne went on patrol, several cars with no drivers cornered them. Dan quickly discovered that they were being driven by Alien Guts, who revealed himself and began to taunt him. After another Guts appeared, the first one shot Dan with a gun and forced him to flee while his adversary was chasing him. Suddenly two more Alien Guts appeared out of nowhere, making it extremely difficult for Dan to flee and forced him to summon Windom. However, before Windom could lay a hand on Alien Guts, a saucer appeared out of nowhere and killed him. After growing much larger, Alien Guts decided to leave to finish of Ultraseven later. The next day, a bizarre glass casing made itself known, drawing out the Ultra Garrison and attacking them. After the alien destroyed a bridge to prevent the escape of Dan, he turned into Ultraseven with Guts arriving to the scene immediately. However, Alien Guts was capable of standing up to any assault Ultraseven could execute and managed to tire him out. After the alien used its paralysis ray, a Crystal Cross trapped Ultraseven within it. With Ultraseven out of the way, Alien Guts set his sights on the Self Defense Force and used his saucer to slaughter them. After the battle, Alien Guts showed the crucified Ultraseven and told the humans to hand Earth over to them or else more lives would be lost. Not wanting to go down without a fight, the Ultra Garrison started constructing a new weapon that could pierce the Crystal Cross imprisoning Ultraseven. The Crystal Cross retreated by teleportation before Ultra Garrison could revive Ultraseven's power done by hitting the orb on Ultraseven's forehead with their fighters' energy bolts. After Alien Guts's magnetic wheel failed to capture one of the local racers that was helping the Ultra Garrison, Ultraseven's location was found on a hillside. Alien Guts summoned three saucers to try and kill Ultraseven, but the TDF MRI used its laser stream, equipped with a device called the Magnerium Medicalizer, on the hero's orb and managed to revive him. Using the Break Beam to free himself, Ultraseven began to launch Handshake Rays to the three ships until they were destroyed. He then set out to target Alien Gut's main saucer. After a barrage of knife cutters, strengthened by the sun's energy tore into the saucer, the aliens inside began running around in a panic as the craft began to overheat. At last, the ship exploded, ending the Guts' reign of terror. Powers and Abilities * Saucer: Alien Guts can summon a crystal-like saucer that is used for travel. This spacecraft had all of these abilities: ** Laser: The saucer can fire a red laser capable of engulfing monsters like Windom in flames as well as large grenades. These grenades are easily capable of defeating monsters and injuring ultras. ** Crucifixion Casing: The saucer can summon a glass casing that fires missiles and can crucify Ultras. After entrapping it's target the casing will fly away, and eventually embed its base into the ground, usually in hilly terrain. ** Autonomous Aircrafts: The saucer can unleash three autonomous aircrafts that are used for assaults. * Intangibility: Alien Guts can become intangible at will. * Invisibility: Alien Guts can become invisible at will. * Pistol: Alien Guts can summon a pistol into his hand instantly. * Teleportation: Alien Guts can teleport short distances. * Size Change: Alien Guts can alter his size from human size to giant. * Magnetic Wheel: Alien Guts can summon a magnetic wheel designed to capture humans. * Beam Absorb: Alien Guts can absorb beams like Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Wide Shot. * Beam Bind (ビームバインド Bīmu Baindo): Alien Guts can fire blue bolts of energy from his eyes designed to stun enemies. * Paralysis Ray: Alien Guts can release a blue ray of energy from his arms that can paralyze enemies in place. * Illusions: Alien Guts can create illusions of himself. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1968 Category:Ultraman Universe